The Call
by WriteAndReadToSurvive
Summary: A proposal. A wedding to plan. This is a fluffy Klaine wedding story.
1. A Special Proposal

**New story! All of you who have read my collection of songfics will already know the first chapter of this. I wrote a songfic to The Call by Regina Spektor. It was perfectly set up for a sequel, so I wrote one. This is that story. Anyway, the first chapter is just the songfic from before in reprise to prepare you for the rest. And I have a lot more written so I'll probably spoil you with updates on this one! Enjoy! :)**

Kurt heard Blaine step through the door and a huge grin immediately covered his face. He ran downstairs and threw himself at Blaine. He made a little surprised gasp before he hugged Kurt back.

"Hi, beautiful," he whispered in Kurt's ear and it sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Hi, gorgeous," he answered and finally let go of Blaine. That wasn't a lie. Blaine was truly the most gorgeous man Kurt had ever seen. He had those eyes that could look straight into his soul. That smile that always made his heart melt. And that hair. Kurt had convinced Blaine to wear it without gel more often and Blaine had, after some argument, agreed. He had been together with this amazing man for 10 years now, and he still had that feeling in in stomach every time he looked at Blaine. That feeling of love. They had moved in together and they both worked for the same theatre company. Kurt was perfectly happy with the life he had, but these next few months were going to be awful. Blaine had been offered a job in San Fransisco and they had both decided that he should take it. Kurt would have gone with him if it wasn't for the fact that he was working on a production at the same time. Blaine was going to be away for three months and even though Kurt was really happy for him, it hurt like hell. The longest he and Blaine had been apart before was two weeks. How was he supposed to handle _three months_? Well, he just had to enjoy his last night with Blaine and then start counting the days until he would get back again.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kurt asked while Blaine took off his shoes.

"Sure!" Blaine smiled. "Anything special in mind?"

"Well, we did watch the first _Narnia_ movie last week so I thought we could watch the second one. Is that okay?" Blaine looked confused.

"Wait. There are several _Narnia _movies?" Kurt sighed.

"Blaine, for being such a_ Harry Potter _nerd I thought you knew more about _Narnia_!"

"Well, I don't even think you can even put _Narnia _and _Harry Potter _in the same sentence. _Narnia_ is only thiis good." He showed with his hands. "_Harry Potter _is thiiiiiiiiiis amazing!" He spread out his arms as far as he could. Kurt let out a giggle.

"You're such a dork." He said and stepped into Blaine's arms that were still open wide.

"But you still love me." Blaine said and closed his arms around Kurt. Kurt looked down at the slightly shorter boy and smiled.

"Yeah, I do." Blaine grinned and placed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. It didn't last for long, but it was just enough for the two boys to know that they loved each other. They kept one hand linked and entered the living room.

"Blaine, you have to let go of me so I can start the movie." But Blaine just squeezed his hand harder.

"What if I don't want to let go?" Blaine tried to pull him down in the couch and Kurt laughed.

"Blaine, you're acting like you're seventeen again!"

"But you loved 17-year-old me!" Blaine finally managed to pull Kurt down, only to land on top of Blaine. Kurt giggled.

"I love 27-year-old Blaine too, you know that." He gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, will you let go of me so I can start the movie?" Blaine gave in and let go of Kurt.

They were curled up together in the couch as close as humanly possible and watched the movie. They had reached the end and tears started to fill Kurt's eyes as Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter said goodbye to everybody. Blaine suddenly spoke up.

"There is clearly something between Caspian and Susan. I bet they're going to kiss!"

"Well, since you figured that out you don't have to watch when they kiss. You could make it 3D." Kurt said. A smile grew on Blaine's face as he understood. Kurt saw in the corner of his eye how Susan ran over to Caspian. The moment their lips touched on the screen, Kurt could feel a pair of lips moving over his. Kurt took his hand and placed it on Blaine's neck to pull him closer.

_"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand."_

_"I'm older, but I don't think I want to understand."_

They both started laughing and pulled away a little bit so they could look at each other.

"God, I'm going to miss you so much!" Kurt sighed. Blaine put his forehead against Kurt's and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too. I love you."

A song started playing from the TV. Kurt had almost forgotten. This was the reason he'd wanted to watch this movie in the first place. A sudden wave of nervousness hit Kurt. But he had decided to go through with it. He started singing along softly to the music, still looking at Blaine.

_"It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder, until it was a battle cry. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye."_

Blaine smiled at how well the song suited the situation and he shivered as Kurt started singing again, this time a bit louder.

_"Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war. Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye."_

Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine to his feet. They stood there, face to face and hands connected. Kurt let go of one hand and picked up a photo from the table next to them. It was a picture of the two of them when Kurt had just transferred to Dalton. Both of them smiled at the camera. Blaine laughed at the picture and memories from their time in high school, but put down the picture when Kurt started singing again.

_"Now we're back to the beginning, it's just a feeling and no one knows yet. But just because they can't feel it too doesn't mean that you have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger 'til they're before your eyes. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye. _Blaine, you're everything I've ever wanted, and more. I'm going to miss you so much, but I really don't think we need to say goodbye. We will always have each other. I love you and I always will." Kurt saw how Blaine's eyes were filled with tears. He drew a deep breath, collected all the courage he had and dropped down on one knee. He looked up at Blaine and continued.

"You make me happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kurt pulled out a small, white box from his pocket, opened it and revealed a silver ring. He looked straight into Blaine's eyes and then asked the question he'd wanted to ask for so long.

"Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

The silence that came afterwards was horrible. Kurt waited for what felt like forever, even though it probably just was a few seconds. Blaine just stood there, unable to speak. But then he whispered the one word that Kurt was hoping for.

"Yes."

Kurt slid the ring onto Blaine's finger, still on one knee. Blaine took his hand and helped Kurt back to his feet. Blaine leaned closer, put his arms around Kurt's neck and said.

"Well, I guess we're stuck with each other forever now."

"That was the plan."

:)

Kurt woke up the next morning and his hands automatically searched for Blaine. His eyes cracked open as he remembered. _Blaine isn't here. _Why hadn't Blaine woken him up to say goodbye? Kurt groaned and turned to the other side to go back to sleep. He hit something with his hand. It was a piece of paper. Kurt took it curiously and read.

_Good morning, beautiful._

_I didn't want to wake you, you look so adorable when you sleep._

Kurt mentally cursed Blaine for not waking him, but took it back when he continued reading.

_I realized I never really gave you a reason of why I said yes yesterday so here I go. I love you and I could never imagine being with someone else. You amaze me every day and I just can't get enough of you. The three months that lies ahead of us won't be easy, but we will get through it and when I get home we will talk about when we want to get married. This really is something I have been thinking about ever since they legalized same sex marriage but I never had courage enough to do it. I'm so happy you did it. And I'm sorry I could barely find any words yesterday. I wanted to scream YES a thousand times but I was so shocked. Never think that I doubted it. You're everything I want._

_Forever yours,_

_Blaine_

Kurt held the note close to his heart. These months were going to be hard, but Blaine would come home and after that they would never be apart again.

**I love reviews more than Darren loves his pink sunglasses :)**


	2. Welcome Home

**Yes, I told you I'm going to spoil you with updates in this story. I have a lot written already :) Enjoy!**

Two whole months had passed. Kurt was standing in the arrival section at the airport. His heart made a little jump every time someone entered the hall, but there was no sign of Blaine so far. The only thing Kurt had had to hold on to during his two months without Blaine had been the regular phone calls every night and the note Blaine had written the morning he left. But something else had also kept him on track. It had been something as simple as a thought. The thought of that he was _marrying _Blaine. They were engaged and could say that they were fiancés. They hadn't done that though. They wanted to wait until Blaine got home to start telling people about it. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a curly haired man coming up behind him and wrapping him arms around his waist.

"Someone looks a little dreamy…" said a smooth voice and Kurt felt a pair of lips pressing lightly to his shoulder through the fabric of his designer shirt. Kurt squealed, turned around and hugged Blaine tightly.

"Blaine! Ohmygod, Blaine!" Blaine laughed and hugged him back equally tight. He allowed himself to breathe in the smell of Kurt, the smell he had only been able to imagine in his head for two months. Right then and there, it hit him how much he truly had missed Kurt.

"I really, really missed you, baby," he whispered quietly.

"I missed you too, so much," Kurt said honestly. He had missed Blaine's strong arms around him, his laugh, his smile and even his dorky side. Kurt had just missed having him close. They pulled away to look at each other. They smiled widely and _really _wanted to kiss. But they knew they couldn't. Not here, with so many people around. They would get in trouble and they didn't want that, now that Blaine was finally home and they were so happy. Kurt took Blaine's hands carefully in his and immediately felt the ring on Blaine's finger, sitting exactly where he left it two months earlier. Kurt looked at. It fit Blaine's finger perfectly, like it was made to be there.

"We're getting married…" he said quietly, but loud enough for Blaine to hear. He frowned.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"No! No, of course not," he said quickly. "I want to give myself to you in every way possible, Blaine. I love you."

"I love you, too," said Blaine gently, his eyes shining with love. The need he felt to kiss Kurt's soft, pink lips was almost irresistible. But then again, they had a lot of time for that when they got home, so he decided not to. Blaine grabbed his bag and then they walked out of the airport together, happier than they'd been in two months.

:)

"Stand right here and don't come inside yet, okay?" They had just entered the small apartment when Kurt ordered Blaine to stay in the hallway and wait. Blaine waited as he heard Kurt running around in the room. "Okay, you can come in now," said the soft voice and Blaine stepped into the living room. Kurt was standing in the middle of the floor. The room was completely filled with lit candles. The smooth light made Kurt look like… well, perfection, in Blaine's eyes. Blaine was so overwhelmed with love for this man that he didn't know what to do or say. He looked at the table by the couch. Kurt had cooked Spaghetti Bolognaise and set the table with roses around the plates and glasses. Everything was perfect. Kurt was perfect. Kurt walked up to him and handed him a single rose.

"Welcome home," he said with a small smile. Blaine was still searching in his mind for ways to express himself.

"I-I don't know what to say…" he finally managed. Kurt reached out and stroke Blaine's cheek with his thumb.

"Try," he prompted. Blaine thought for a few more seconds and then decided to say the word he'd been thinking all along.

"Perfect. It's so perfect, Kurt. _You_ are perfect." Kurt blushed a little, but never lost eye contact with Blaine. Then, finally, _finally_, they kissed. Their first kiss in two months. It felt amazing. Lips moved over lips and tasted, explored. Kurt was the first one to pull away. Blaine whined a little and Kurt laughed, rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's arm.

"As much as I would love to keep doing that, I do believe that you're hungry. Am I right?" Blaine's stomach growled and they both laughed.

"I believe you're right," said Blaine and kissed him once more before moving towards the table.

:)

Three delicious plates of spaghetti later, Blaine sighed contently and leaned back in the couch.

"Good thing I'm marrying the best chef in the world," he said and turned his head to look at Kurt.

"Good thing that I like to cook and I'm marrying the hungriest person in the world."

"Well, except for Finn…" Blaine added.

"I'd never marry him though."

"Yeah? And why is that?" he said, scooting closer to Kurt.

"He's my brother, you know…"

"Mm…" said Blaine, kissing Kurt's neck softy. "Any other reason?"

"I'm kind of engaged to another man," he said, his voice shaking as Blaine's lips moved up and down his neck slowly. "And I love him more than anything." Blaine lifted his head and their eyes met. He trailed his hand down the side of Kurt's face and traced his lips with his fingertips.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled. His hand finally settled in Kurt's hair, his fingers curling into the soft hair. Their lips met in a kiss that made Blaine want to stop time. He knew that Kurt's lips pressed up against his would keep him happy forever.

"I want you forever, I want this forever with you. Only you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. Kurt took Blaine's hand and gently played with the ring on his finger, reminding him that it was there.

"You will. Forever." They pressed their bodies together tightly and kissed him again. Blaine allowed himself to get lost in Kurt's touch. They forgot all of their worries and fears. All that mattered was them, their bodies almost melting together into one and the ring, reminding them that they never needed to be apart again.

:)

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine were curled up close together. Kurt studied the ring on Blaine's finger, which for the moment was the only thing he was wearing.

"Have you thought about it?" asked Blaine after a while. He was sure Kurt understood what he was referring to. Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. Have you?" Blaine pressed him even closer.

"Every day."

"And…?" Blaine knew what he wanted to tell Kurt. He met his fiancé's eyes and took his hand.

"Kurt, I don't know about you, but I think we're ready to get married really soon. I know we are. I want a written proof that you're mine, I want to share last names with you, I want to be able to call you my husband. I want all of this as soon as I can." Kurt kissed him softly.

"Me too. We are ready for it." Their lips pressed together once more, both of them smiling widely into the kiss. After a few more kisses, they pulled back and Kurt nuzzled Blaine's cheek.

"Now we just need to tell my parents… And yours, too."

"You haven't told yours?" said Blaine, a little surprised since he knew how close Kurt was to his dad and step-mom.

"I wanted to do it with you," Kurt shrugged. Blaine smiled.

"Then we'll go tell them tomorrow," he decided. Kurt nodded and then it went quiet for a few seconds. "When I tell my parents, Kurt-" Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

"When _we_ tell your parents, Blaine," he said sharply. Blaine shook his head.

"I will do it myself, Kurt. You know what they think about us. I don't want to get you hurt."

"No," Kurt said firmly. "We do it together or we're not getting married at all. This is about _us_, Blaine, not just you. I want us to go together to my parents and I want us to go together to your parents, okay?" Kurt stared deep into Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt, I… I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Kurt simply and hugged him tightly. "Time for sleep?" Blaine nodded and nuzzled his face against Kurt's chest.

"Mm'night, Kurt…"

"Goodnight, Blaine."

**I love reviews more than Chris loves diet coke.**


	3. Announcement

**Yup, I'm spoiling you with updates. I have one more chapter written, but after that, it will be longer between the updates. Also, has started taking down some stories because of their content. I'll be extra careful and make sure my stories aren't removed. I also have them all backed up. But now, enjoy this chapter!**

They were standing outside of Burt and Carole's house. Kurt couldn't deny it, he was nervous. Blaine looked into his eyes and took his hand.

"Hey, it's going to be fine, I know it is." Blaine squeezed his hand. Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's get this done." He swallowed once. Blaine smiled at him and they walked up to the door together. Kurt rang the doorbell. Carole opened after a few seconds.

"Kurt! Blaine!" She wrapped her arms around them both in a big hug. "It's so great to see you both!"

"Great to see you, too," said Blaine politely.

"Come inside, boys," she said and closed the door behind them. "Burt, come downstairs, Kurt and Blaine are here!" she shouted. Burt hugged Kurt and shook Blaine's hand.

"Do you want any food or anything?"

"Actually, we came here to talk to you about something. So maybe we can just sit down?" Carole nodded and they all sat down in the living room, Burt and Carole in one chair each and Kurt and Blaine on the couch.

"So, how are things? And welcome back, Blaine!" said Carole happily.

"Thank you, Carole. And things are great. In fact," he grabbed Kurt's hand again. "We came here to tell you something." Blaine gave Kurt's hand an encouraging squeeze. Kurt let out a long breath.

"Blaine and I are getting married." Carole squealed at once and walked up to hug both of them.

"See! I told you, Burt! I told you when they changed the law that it would happen soon!" Burt smiled at Kurt.

"I'm really happy for you, son." Kurt stood up and hugged his father. "Blaine, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Burt when he pulled back from Kurt. Kurt threw Blaine a worried look, but Blaine ignored it and followed Burt to the kitchen.

"Look, kid, I just wanted to let you know that I'm really sorry if I ever doubted you and Kurt's relationship. You've taken good care of him and I expect you to keep doing that your whole life."

"I swear, sir, I will," said Blaine and smiled.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to him. I still remember him coming back from Dalton that day he went to spy on you and smiling like an idiot the whole evening. Then he couldn't stop texting for weeks. You make him happy and that's all I want for him."

"He's the best thing that happened to me, too. I remember smiling a lot that day as well. Kurt is so special. And I will never let any harm come to him, I promise."

"I know you won't." Burt smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm happy for you both, I really am."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're marrying my son, Blaine. Please call me Burt." Blaine smiled.

"Thank you, Burt."

They came back to the living room and Kurt stood up. He immediately took Blaine hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I think we have to go, we're going to tell Blaine's parents as well." Burt raised an eyebrow. He knew what Blaine's parents thought about him being gay. Kurt noticed Burt's hesitation.

"Dad, we have to. It's not like we can keep it a secret anyway." Burt thought about it and then nodded. They all said goodbye and then Kurt was alone with Blaine in the car again.

"That went well," said Kurt happily. Blaine smiled.

"Had you expected anything different? They will always support you."

"I know." Kurt smiled. "So, what did dad say to you?" Blaine told Kurt what had been said during his chat with Burt.

"I'm so glad he's happy for us. I am, too."

"Me too," said Blaine and leaned over to kiss him softly. Blaine pulled back and sighed.

"And now we have the hardest part left…"

"Hey, look at me," said Kurt and took Blaine's hands in his. "I'll be right by your side all the time. And you're not asking for their permission, you're just telling them." Blaine smiled at his perfect fiancé.

"You're right. It doesn't matter what they think. I'm marrying you."

"Yeah, you are."

:)

Blaine knocked on the door with a shaking hand. He heard someone moving inside and gripped Kurt's hand tighter in his. Kurt gave him an encouraging smile. The door opened suddenly and Blaine was faced with his mother.

"Oh, Blaine honey! It's wonderful to see you-" She paused when she saw Kurt. This was the weird thing about Blaine's family. They loved their son whenever he didn't show that he was gay. But like now, when he arrived with his boyfriend, they got weird and quite mean. Blaine took her pause as an opportunity to talk.

"It's nice to see you too, mom." He stepped aside slightly to make Kurt more visible. "You have met Kurt before."

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson," he said and stretched out his hand. She ignored it.

"He is not welcome here, Blaine," she spat in Blaine's face. "You know that!" Mr. Anderson walked up behind his wife and froze in the doorway.

"If you kick him out, you kick me out as well," said Blaine with a steady voice. Blaine's father started talking.

"Look, Blaine. We're just saying that you have to stop with these games now. You've been with him for so many years now. We understand if you wanted to… _experiment _or something, but this has gone too far. It's time for you to start dating a girl, like real men does and-"

"_Enough!_" Blaine screamed. He finally found the courage to say what he'd wanted to say since he first came out. "Do you know what _real _mean does? They don't give a crap about what anyone says. They go their own way. They love whoever they want. And I love Kurt. This man right here!" Blaine pulled Kurt closer by the waist and kissed him hard on the mouth. Kurt kissed him back quickly and then pulled back to look at two shocked parents.

"I hope you saw that, mom. I can kiss him whenever I want because we are in love. I love him and no one else. I'm really sorry if I didn't live up to your expectations or something, but this is who I am. I'm gay and I will always be gay. You might as well get yourself a new son if you don't want me because Kurt and I will be together until death do us part." He slid his hand into Kurt's again. His parents were staring at him with wide eyes.

"No, Blaine. You- you can't do that," his mom said slowly.

"Do what? Spend the rest of my life being happy? If you're asking, then yes, we came here today to tell you that we are getting married. It doesn't matter if you like it or not, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. If you would change your opinion when it comes to this, give me a call and you're invited to the wedding. But as long as you're acting like this, there is no way you're invited."

"Getting married… To _him_…" Mrs. Anderson whispered.

"But _why_?" asked his father.

"Weren't you fucking listening! I love him!" Blaine sighed and calmed down slightly. He looked into his father's eyes. "It's about time that you start accepting me for who I am. If you don't, I'm not sure I want to be your son anymore." Blaine and Kurt left without another word, leaving two stunned parents in the doorway.

:)

The drive back to their apartment was completely silent.

"I'll start with the dinner," said Kurt as they arrived and walked by him and into the kitchen. Blaine nodded and walked towards their room to change clothes. He didn't make it to the closet before he fell down on the bed and started sobbing. He screamed into the pillow and cried like he'd never cried before.

"Blaine?" said Kurt and poked his head inside. He immediately wrapped his arms around the crying man. "Oh, Blaine!" Kurt held him for what seemed like hours. Blaine just couldn't stop crying. He had just lost his parents. They hated him for being himself and he had finally stood up against them. It felt really good, but it was all too much. Kurt didn't ask him anything, he just held the other boy tight and whispered soothing words in his ear and kissing his forehead. Blaine clung himself to Kurt's t-shirt like he was the only thing he had left.

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much. Why can't they just understand that?" Kurt kissed his hair and held him close.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know…"

"It's just so fucking unfair. They ruin my life!" Kurt didn't have anything to say, so he didn't. He just held Blaine until his eyes were dry again. He tilted Blaine's head up so that their eyes could meet.

"I'm so proud of you, Blaine. Saying all of that to your parents… I know it's hard, but it was necessary. You were so brave. I love you so much." Kurt leaned down and placed a simple kiss to the other boy's lips. They held each other for about an hour after that, dinner completely forgotten.

:)

"Kurt?" asked Blaine when they were snuggled up in the couch together later that evening. Blaine was resting his head in Kurt's lap as Kurt played with his curls.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want us to get my last name." Kurt looked down at him, surprised.

"Really? Why?" Blaine reached up to his own hair and caught Kurt's hand. Their fingers immediately laced together.

"I want to leave it behind. I want to start a new life with you. If I'm still an Anderson, I'll be remembered of my past and parents every day of my life and I don't want that." Kurt smiled with adoration.

"But are you sure you want Hummel? We could get a double name. Anderson-Hummel? Hummel-Anderson?" Blaine thought about it for a moment, biting his lip adorably as he did so.

"I think I want just Hummel, if that's okay with you?"

"If that's what you want, then yes, Mr. Blaine Hummel," he said and smiled widely.

"Blaine Hummel… I like it." He pulled himself up to press their lips together in a kiss that they both smiled into. "Hey! There's something I need to do!" said Blaine and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Kurt watched him and chuckled when he realized what Blaine was doing. When he was finished, Kurt pulled him up for another kiss.

_Blaine Anderson has changed his relationship status from 'in a relationship' to 'engaged'._

**I love reviews more than Darren loves Hanson.**


	4. Surprise!

**An update! Yaaaay! *Snape clap* Someone noticed that I messed up the time Blaine was gone in this fic. Sometimes I wrote 3 months and sometimes I wrote 2 months… Well, let's just decide that it was two months :) Enjoy this chapter! **

The following hours were filled with phone calls from relatives and friends. The first one came only seconds after Blaine had updated his Facebook.

"KURT! Why didn't you tell me! You're getting married and I find out through _Facebook_!" Rachel screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Rach-"

"Let me talk to Blaine," she demanded. He handed over the phone to Blaine and rolled his eyes when he heard how she started yelling again. About 20 phone calls later, Blaine pulled out the contact to the phone.

"I think that's quite enough for tonight."

"I couldn't agree more," said Kurt and yawned. He was completely exhausted.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," Blaine proposed and carried Kurt wedding style to their bedroom. He gently dropped him down on the bed. Kurt whined.

"Blaaaaiiineee, I want you here with me." Blaine chuckled. Sleepy Kurt was almost even more cuddly than drunk Kurt.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, baby. I just need to brush my teeth and change my clothes." Kurt groaned, realizing that he also had to do that. They got ready for bed really fast and then cuddled close together in the bed. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest and breathed in.

"Goodnight, future Mr. Hummel."

"Goodnight, my fiancé."

:)

A few weeks later, Blaine was out shopping for groceries. He walked between the shelves and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said and then looked at the person. Rachel squealed.

"Blaine!" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Just the person I wanted to talk to! Are you and Kurt free on Friday evening?"

"Oh, hi Rachel! And yes, I think so. Why are you asking?" Rachel smirked.

"Come over to our place at eight pm on Friday night. And bring Kurt, of course." Blaine opened his mouth to ask something. "No questions. See you on Friday," said Rachel with a grin, kissed his cheek and left him there.

:)

Friday arrived. It was afternoon and Kurt was freaking out. Blaine sat on their bed and watched as Kurt went through the entire wardrobe for an outfit he could wear.

"I think this is too fancy and- oh, maybe this one? No, too casual…" Kurt was rambling to himself. Blaine couldn't help a smile crossing his lips. He walked up to Kurt and wrapped his arms around the other boy lazily, kissing his neck.

"Stop worrying, babe. You look gorgeous in everything."

"Blaine, stop distracting me."

"We have hours until we have to leave, so no, I'm not going to stop distracting you." Blaine started sucking on the pale skin, but Kurt was still tense. "You need to relax, Kurt. Please relax. For me?" Kurt finally took a long breath and relaxed in Blaine's arms. He tilted his head to give Blaine better access to his neck. He couldn't help it, Blaine's lips just felt so good against his skin. Blaine pulled back after a while and pressed a kiss to the purple hickey placed where Kurt's neck and shoulder connected.

"See, relaxing has its perks."

:)

Time went by fast and suddenly, the clock was seven. Kurt whined.

"Blaaiiineee! Instead of helping me dress, you got me undressed." Blaine smiled devilishly.

"That was the plan, baby," he said and scooted closer in the bed.

"You're sexy, but you're also incredibly mean. No kisses for you for at least half an hour." Kurt knew that thirty minutes was probably the longest he'd be able to survive without kissing him. Blaine pouted at that, but Kurt just laughed and got up from the bed. Blaine couldn't help but to stare at Kurt when he stood up because _damn_. Everyone knew that Kurt was beautiful and hot, but naked Kurt… Well, let's just say that naked Kurt was pure heaven. Blaine watched him walking with smooth movements and swaying his hips a little more than usual since he knew Blaine was probably staring at his ass.

"Tease," muttered Blaine as Kurt disappeared into the shower.

Kurt showered quickly and dressed in the best outfit he could think of for the moment. Blaine was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black, tight shirt and a pink bowtie. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine adjusted it in the mirror.

"What is it with you and bowties?"

"I don't know…" said Blaine absently. "I just like them." Kurt laughed.

"Ready to go?" asked Kurt. Blaine turned around and smiled.

"Ready."

:)

They arrived at Rachel and Finn's house at exactly eight pm. Actually, the house was Rachel's dads' previous house. They had sold it to Rachel and Finn and moved to an apartment since they didn't need all the space.

The two boys automatically grabbed each other's hands as soon as they could when they stepped out of the car. It was just something they did whenever they could. A feeling on safety came with holding the other one's hand. If people said mean things about them, they would know that it didn't matter. They would always have each other. Blaine smiled at him.

"I wonder what Rachel has planned for us…"

"I guess we'll have to find out," said Blaine and started walking towards the door. They rang the doorbell. The door opened immediately and they were faced with…

"Jeff?"

"Hi guys!" said the blonde former Warbler and hugged both of them. "It's been a while. Come in here." Jeff closed the door behind them and forced himself not to smile at the two boy's obvious attempts at not looking too confused.

"What is he doing here?" whispered Kurt as they removed their jackets. Blaine shrugged.

"No idea. Let's just play along." And so they did. Jeff led them downstairs to the basement in which Blaine had kissed Rachel several years ago (Kurt had no fond memories from that room). Jeff handed them a beer each and told them to sit down in the couch. Blaine couldn't keep the question inside any longer.

"Jeff, it's nice to see you, but why are you _here_ of all places?"

"Sshh, the performance is starting." He pointed at the small stage, which was suddenly lit up by spotlights. Finn's voice came out strong and clear as he entered the stage along with Rachel.

"_It's a beautiful night, we're looking forward something dawn to doom. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._" Kurt's mind was racing as he gripped Blaine's hand. This couldn't be what he suspected it was. But it was. After that, all of them came in on the stage one by one. It was basically the whole Glee club, plus some of the Warblers. They finished the song and Kurt and Blaine were on their feet, clapping and cheering. After a few minutes of hugging, Rachel's voice came out through the speaker.

"So, Kurt and Blaine, all of this is for you guys. You got engaged and we're all so happy for you that we decided to throw this party. We got Mercedes and Puck to come back all the way from LA. Nick and Jeff came here from New York and well, yeah. We all wanted to be here for you. So, I have obviously prepared a small speech." She smiled at them. Blaine held Kurt around his waist and rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder. Rachel pulled out a small note from her pocket and started reading.

"Dearest Kurt and Blaine, from the moment you two _finally _got together back in high school, we all knew that this was going to happen one day. You are both so lucky to have each other. Kurt," She looked straight at her best friend. "I've known you since forever. You've always been such a wonderful person. So kind, beautiful and talented. But I have always known that you were never truly happy. Not until you met that man over there. Blaine," She turned to Blaine instead. "I'm just so happy that Kurt met you. Not only did it make Kurt a lot happier, but I also got a great friend out of it. You're amazing in every way, Blaine Warbler and I'm so glad to call you my friend. To sum all of this up, I want to say congratulations, guys! You are truly amazing together and I will never allow you two to break up. Yeah, so, we decided to be in our basement tonight since we thought we could re-live the old days a little."

"Not all of them, I hope," said Kurt and glared at Rachel. The New Directions laughed while the Warblers looked confused. Blaine made a weird face.

"Don't remind me."

"Don't worry, Kurt. I won't steal your man. Is there anything any of you would like to say before we get drunk?" Blaine stepped forward and grabbed the microphone.

"First of all, I want to say thank you to all of you for this. It's truly incredible to see you all again." He smiled at all of them, but then his eyes landed on Kurt. "And second, Kurt. I never thought I'd find someone like you, especially here in Ohio. There aren't that many gay people here, but I found you and fell so hard. I had never been in love before I met you, but I know that this is what it's supposed to feel like. Every time we hold hands, or kiss, or even just talk, it feels like it's all a dream and that I'm going to wake up eventually. When you asked me to marry you, I have never been happier." Kurt looked at his fiancé and realized that he was crying. He didn't care. "I love you, Kurt. Thank you for being in my life." Kurt walked up to him as fast as he could, grabbed his waist, pulled him in and kissed him hard. The room burst out with applause. Kurt pulled back far enough so he could speak into the microphone.

"I know you all want him, but he is _mine_. And Rachel, if you even come close to him, I will hit you." Rachel raised her hands and laughed. Then the two boys were kissing again.

"I love you too. So, so much," Kurt whispered against his lips. "Let's get drunk."

**I love reviews more than Chris loves llamas.**


End file.
